Shade of Green
by Aris1013
Summary: After dealing with the trauma of drowning and being resuscitated by Z, Bridge begins to experience some strange things. Now he has to figure out a way to make everything go back to normal, before it gets worse.
1. Back from the Dead

B squad was in mid battle with three aliens, guilty of armed robbery. The rangers chased them all the way down to the bay where the aliens were cornered. Once the criminals realized they were losing the battle, one of them threw some of the money they stole in the air causing chaos. People passing by dived for the money, scrambling to get their hands on the cash. The rangers got distracted while trying to get the citizens to clear the area, so the aliens ran off in different directions. Bridge, Z, and Jack went after them, while Sky and Syd took care of the people in the street. In the end the rangers were able to arrest two out of three robbers. Jack and Z met back up with Syd, and Sky.

"Where'd the other one go?" Syd looked around after the others got back.

"I think Bridge went after him." Z noticed the absence of the Green Ranger.

Jack pulled out his morpher. "Bridge, come in."

Nothing.

"Bridge, we caught two of the robbers, what's your status on the third?"

Still nothing.

"Bridge, are you there?"

Silence.

The rangers looked at each other with worried eyes.

"Did anyone see which way he went?" Jack hoped for a clue to the ranger's whereabouts, but none of them saw where he went. "Okay, everyone split up and start looking. We'll find him."

The rangers all ran in different directions, while Jack radioed Kat to see if she could track down Bridge. Before she could get back to him, Jack heard Sydney yell for the rest of the rangers. Once everyone got to her she was standing by the water. When they saw what she was looking at, they all froze in horror. Bridge was un-morphed, facedown, in the water. As soon as the shock passed, everyone ran into the water to drag Bridge out. They rushed in and flipped the Green Ranger over. He was unresponsive. When they pulled him out of the water and placed him on the ground, Jack checked him over.

"He's not breathing."

Z shoved Jack out of the way without thinking and began doing CPR. Everyone crowded around feeling useless. They could do nothing but watch as Z tried to breathe life back into their fellow ranger. Time seemed to drag on as Z continued to push on Bridge's chest and breathe into his mouth.

"Come on, Bridge. Just breathe." Z could not hold back her tears as she continued the CPR.

They were starting to lose hope, but Z was not giving up. She kept going until finally the Green Ranger spat up the water in his lungs and began to cough. A sigh of relief spread over the rangers.

"Just breathe, Bridge, you're okay." Z put a hand on his back.

Bridge tried to suck in as much air as possible. His eyes were glazed over.

"It's okay." Z could not stop crying.

Bridge looked at Z. "It was so bright."

Z was going to ask what that meant, but Bridge leaned on her and closed his eyes.

"Come on, we need to get him back to S.P.D." Sky motioned for Jack to help haul Bridge up.

Once they got to S.P.D, they took Bridge to the infirmary to get checked over. After Kat finished checking on him, the other rangers entered the room. Bridge was awake and sitting up in the bed. He gave them a small smile when they entered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Z smiled at him.

"Alive, thanks to you."

"It was nothing, we almost lost you. None of us want to see that happen."

"You want to talk about what happened out there?" Jack did not want to push him.

Bridge stared at the end of the bed. "I chased after the robber, and we were fighting by the water. I guess he caught me off guard and threw me in the water. I tried getting out before he jumped on me, but before I knew it I was under water and couldn't get up. His hands were on me, and I couldn't block out the energy and try to hold my breath at the same time. I let go and everything started rushing in at once, all this energy, all the water, and then…" Bridge looked up at his friends; he did not want to go on.

"Hey, you're okay now. That's what matters." Sky noticed there was something else, but Bridge did not want share everything that happened.

Commander Cruger came into the room. "Rangers, well done out there today. Your bravery at helping a fellow teammate was exceptional, but one thing is still certain. The alien that did this to Cadet Carson is still out there, and is considered dangerous. He is not only wanted for armed robbery, but now for the attempted murder of an S.P.D officer. You will go back out there and try to find him, while Mr. Carson stays and rests."

The rangers saluted. "Yes sir!"

Jack stopped before leaving the room. "We'll get him Bridge."

Bridge smiled a little and nodded.

"I hope you will be out on the field again soon, Bridge." Doggie was standing at the end of Bridge's bed.

"Me too, sir."

Doggie noticed something off about the Green Ranger. "Cadet Carson, is there something else going on?"

Bridge bit his lip a little before looking at the Commander. "When I was…before Z resuscitated me…I was somewhere else. There was all this light, but then I saw people? I don't know, I just…something felt off when I woke up again."

Doggie put a hand on the boy's covered foot. "You've been through a trauma. Everything is going to feel strange for a while, but you will recover and be back to normal soon. Get some rest Cadet."

"Yes, sir."

Bridge fell asleep fast, but his mind kept going back to being shoved underneath the water. He had never been so scared in his whole life. He was drowning again, trapped with no air. Bridge shot up in bed, gasping for breath. He looked around to realize he was still in the infirmary. Bridge sighed as he threw his head back onto the pillow, and shut his eyes again. He needed to stop thinking about what happened.

The next day Kat released Bridge from the infirmary and he headed to the cafeteria to get some food. He was starving. When he walked into the room, he saw his fellow rangers already eating. He got some breakfast and sat down with them.

"Hey Bridge, how are you doing today?" Z smiled.

"Better, thanks. Had a little trouble sleeping last night, couldn't stop thinking about what happened."

Syd gave him a sympathetic smile. "That will go away soon."

Bridge nodded and took a bite of his eggs.

"We haven't been able to catch that alien yet, but we won't stop looking." Jack assured Bridge.

"Thanks, but it's okay if you don't find him. He just wanted to get away, and he thought that was his only option."

"Well he still committed a crime Bridge, and he almost killed you. He deserves to be put away." Sky stared with his icy eyes.

"So when will you be able to go back out there?" Jack took a drink of his orange juice.

"Kat said I have to take it easy for the next couple days, so soon I guess." Bridge was a little hesitant to jump right back into the fight, but he knew he was still shaken up by what happened.

A few minutes later the alarm went off and all the rangers, including Bridge, jumped up from their seats. They looked at Bridge who gave a coy smile.

"Right, reflex, sorry." He sat back down.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it, you'll back soon. Come on guys."

They all ran out of the room, leaving Bridge by himself. He sighed as he finished his breakfast. On most days he would not have minded a little break from his daily activities, but now he would have been thankful for a distraction to keep his mind off of what happened. He decided to go to the Rec-Room and stand on his head for a while, that always helped clear his thoughts.

Everyone else at S.P.D was either training, or in class, so Bridge had the Rec-Room to himself. The less people there were, the better he could relax and clear his head. He went to his favorite place in the room and flipped into a handstand. When he did this, he lost track of time. The room stayed quiet, but he was sure he remained like that for a while. His meditation was helping a lot, his mind was clearing.

" _What have you done?"_

Bridge opened his eyes and looked around the room. There was no one there. He flipped back on his feet and looked around again.

"Hello?"

The room was empty. With Bridge's abilities, occasionally a stray thought slipped into head that belonged to someone else, but he was in total control and relaxed when he heard that. He also heard it outside of his head, which was odd. Sometimes he had trouble deciphering between his own thoughts and the ones he heard, which caused confusion, but this seemed different. Everything felt different since he drowned, but he could not quite place his finger on why.

Later, after the rangers got back from their mission, Sky went to his room to see Bridge sitting on his bed. Sky sat on his own bed and noticed the disgruntled look on the Green Rangers face.

"Everything okay?"

Bridge looked at him as if he just noticed the Blue Ranger walk into the room. "Yeah, yeah, just trying to figure something out."

"Need any help?"

"Not yet."

Sky rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever." He grabbed the S.P.D handbook and laid on his bed to read it.

Bridge continued to sit on his bed in thought. This weird feeling he had was getting stronger. Something was going to happen, but he had no idea what.

0000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Strange things are about to happen…**


	2. Slipping

**Thank you Jeannine Matweus, K.J. Bollinger, and M. for reviewing!**

00000000

Sky woke up to the sound of someone gasping for air. He was confused at first, but then shot out of bed to realize Bridge was the one making the noise. Sky flipped on the light and rushed over to his bed. He was having a nightmare; Sky had thought Bridge was acting too calm after being drowned.

"Bridge, Bridge, wake up!" Sky shook Bridge until his eyes burst open, and he took a deep breath.

Bridge realized where he was and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, it's okay. Did you dream about what happened?"

Bridge nodded still catching his breath. "It started out that way, but then something else came in. Faces. People in this light."

"You're starting to lose me Bridge."

Bridge shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

Bridge nodded. "Yeah, sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it." Sky patted him on the shoulder and went back to bed.

Bridge fell back on his pillow and tried to analyze his dream. He never took his dreams lightly, because they usually meant something for him. Obviously the drowning part was him relieving what happened, but the faces were what worried him. That feeling he had before was getting stronger. Ever since Z brought him back, something had felt off. Bridge sat in his thoughts until morning; he was unable to get to sleep again. He did not like the idea of being thrown into another nightmare.

That morning Bridge got up, got dressed, and followed Sky into the cafeteria. Z was already there getting food. Bridge grabbed an apple and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Bridge, how are feeling this morning?"

Bridge pulled his jacket tighter. "Do you think it's freezing in here? It feels colder than normal."

"Umm, no feels fine to me." Z gave him a concerned look.

Sky sat down with his tray. "I don't think he's coping with what happened well."

Z gave Sky a look. "You technically died Bridge, I don't think anyone would just spring back from that."

"I know." Bridge stared at his apple. "But it's not just the drowning. I just can't shake this feeling…I don't know."

Soon Syd and Jack walked in, distracting the others from Bridge. They all got onto other subjects. Meanwhile Bridge ate his apple and thought about where his head was at the moment. Bridge had a plan for the day to keep his mind occupied; he was going to work in the lab with Boom. He needed to put his time off to good use.

On his way to the lab he ran into Kat.

"Oh, Bridge I was just about to go find you."

Bridge smiled. "Well here I am."

"How are you feeling today?

Bridge shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Kat looked him over. "You look tired."

Bridge's eyes went to the floor. "I've had a little trouble sleeping."

"Which is nothing to be ashamed of." Kat tilted her head a little to meet his eyes again. "When you're ready you need to have a psych evaluation before you can go back to active duty."

Bridge's eyes went wide. He never did well with evaluations.

"Don't worry, it's just protocol to determine if you are able to go in the field. You'll be fine."

"But every time I talk to them I ramble, and then confuse them, and then confuse myself, and they want to put me under observation because they think I'm insane, but I'm not, I'm just me, and every single time Commander Cruger has to vouch for me which…" Bridge stopped babbling when Kat put her hand up.

"Bridge, it's okay. They are not there to focus on you rambling, they just have to do a standard check that you will pass. And if it comes to all that, Commander Cruger will have your back again, okay?"

Bridge took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay."

Kat nodded and smiled at him before continuing down the hallway. So far Bridge's distraction plan was not going in the right direction, but he was determined. He went into the lab to see Boom with a soldering gun, working on something.

"Hey Boom." Bridge smiled and waved as he walked into the room.

Boom almost dropped the solder gun when Bridge spoke. "Oh, hey Bridge! How are you? I mean it's nice to see you…I was going to see how you were doing earlier, I swear, but I just couldn't bring myself to see you at the infirmary and well we were so busy and.."

"Whoa, Boom it's okay. You're starting to sound like me." He walked over to the table. "I really just wanted to come down here to try to take my mind off of everything, so need any help?"

Boom smiled. "Yeah, actually. I'm trying to re-wire this thing and I'm having a little trouble."

Bridge returned the smile and got to work helping Boom. He finally found something to take his mind off the events taking place in his life lately. After a few hours, his mind was cleared and the project Boom was working on were done.

"This really helped Boom, thanks, but I should probably get going."

"Thanks for the help!" Boom grabbed what they were working on, and took it over to another table.

Bridge waved goodbye and left to go get something to eat.

00000000

Jack was walking down the hallway when he noticed Bridge standing in the middle of the floor. He was staring at something with one hand ungloved. Jack did not understand Bridge's abilities very well, but he knew that Bridge claimed to read energy levels when he took his gloves off. He also knew the boy saw things different when they were off so it was rare to leave them off. Jack walked up to Bridge and found the Green Ranger had a scared look on his face.

"Hey Bridge, what are you doing?"

Bridge did not break eye contact with the end of the hallway. "Hey Jack, I was on my way to get some food when I noticed… do you see anyone standing at the end of the hallway?"

Jack gave Bridge a weird look, but followed Bridge's eyesight to the end of the hallway. "No, there's no one there. Was someone there before?"

"I don't know." Bridge could not take his eyes off of the girl staring at him at the end of the hallway.

She was in street clothes, with messy brown hair in her face. She was as clear as day, but he could not see her with his gloves on. He had sensed something in the hallway on his way from the lab. He took off his glove to take an energy reading, but that was when he saw her. He had been standing in the hallway for almost five minutes before Jack came, but she had not moved. Usually when Bridge took off his gloves he could see the imprint left behind from someone. The imprint left a sort of aura, but this girl was solid and real. She had no aura around her at all, which made no sense to Bridge.

Jack clapped Bridge on the shoulder. "I think you should maybe get some rest." He left.

Bridge shivered, and continued to stare until Jack walked towards the girl. When he got close he seemed to walk right through her and she vanished. This was not right. Bridge was afraid he had finally lost it for real. He knew he was not the most stable person in the world, but he had a straight head on his shoulders, and the world made sense to him. Everything happening in his current life made no sense, and Bridge did not like that.

Bridge put his glove back on and made his way to the cafeteria. None of the others were in there, so he got some food and found an empty table. He thought about talking to the rangers about what was going on, but he did not want them to think he was crazy…well crazier than they already thought. Jack blew him off in the hallway, so why wouldn't the others? Bridge had always been a little odd compared to everyone else, but that was just how he worked. His abilities made him think in a different way, and he was proud to be unique, but being so different did not always work in his favor. The others often ignored him, even if he knew what he was talking about. They forgot that he was actually smart and had a good insight on most things. Bridge just had trouble communicating his thoughts to them. He worried if he told them what he had seen, they would just think he was being weird again and then when it came time for his psych evaluation, they could agree to leave him off the team. Bridge hated to think about them not wanting him on the team anymore. He needed to figure out more of what was going on before talking to anyone.

For the rest of the day, Bridge tried sorting out his thoughts in the Rec-Room. He stood on his head, mediated, anything to help him figure out what was going on. He did not hear or see anything strange in there. He was drawing a blank as to what was happening, and all his day got him was a pounding headache. Bridge had not even noticed how late it had gotten until Sky walked past him towards their room.

"You coming to bed, Bridge?"

Bridge looked out the window and saw how dark it had become. "Oh, yeah, I guess I lost track of time."

He had not noticed how tired he was until he laid down onto his bed. He was asleep before Sky turned out the light.

Bridge was always more vulnerable when he slept. During the day he had a strong hold on his abilities. He built up walls that blocked out unwanted energy, but at night, sometimes things tended to slip through. As the night went on, Bridge began to feel freezing. He wrapped his blankets tighter around him, but could not seem to warm up. The cold was making him aware of his surroundings, enough to realize his headache had gotten worse. Bridge opened his eyes and found himself shivering. His head was spinning and his stomach started to knot up. Bridge rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before expelling the contents of his stomach.

Sky woke up to the sound of Bridge being sick. He turned on the light and got out of bed. When he went into the bathroom, Bridge was still throwing up in the toilet. The boy was shivering and looked pale. He grabbed a glass off the bathroom counter and filled it with water. He handed it to Bridge.

"Here."

Bridge took the water with a shaky hand. "Thanks."

"Do you know what made you so sick?"

Bridge took a drink of water and shook his head. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Sky gave him a confused look.

"I don't know." Bridge's voice was weak and tired.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Sky helped Bridge up and back to his bed. He gave him an extra blanket and kept an eye on him as Bridge tried to go back to sleep. Sky would never admit it, but he had been worried about the way Bridge was acting since that alien attacked him. Something strange was going on, and Bridge seemed to know more than he was letting on.

Bridge squeezed his eyes shut as his head continued to pound. He could not get warm, and now whispers were getting through his mind. They were so quiet he could not make them out, but they were unusual. These were not stray thoughts, he was hearing them. Anytime Bridge heard things it was in his own head, as if thoughts that did not belong to him found their way, but this was different. Bridge could hear the whispers as if they were inside the room with him. Bridge put a pillow over his ears in hope of stifling the noise. Maybe he was going insane.

000000000

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	3. Getting Worse

**Thank you Catgox, Jeannine Matweaus, K.J. Bollinger, M. for reviewing!**

 **AN: Sorry this is so late, I was at Powermorphicon! Sadly Matt Sadowski was not there, but still got to meet a lot of people. Because I was late, I will be uploading twice this week, enjoy!**

000000000

Sometime during the night Bridge had fallen asleep again. When he woke up he felt a lot better. He was not as cold as the night before, and his headache had dulled. He did not feel like he needed to throw up, but he was still very tired. Bridge felt stressed out, so he decided to seek out the calmest person he could. He could feed off of people's emotions in that way. If someone else was calm and collected, he would feel relaxed around them. Usually they got annoyed with him being so close, but it still helped. Bridge concentrated on everyone in S.P.D and began to walk around. Finally he sensed Z sitting on the couch in the Rec-Room, reading. He smiled and plopped down next to her.

"Hey Bridge, how are you doing?" She looked up from her book.

"Better." He gave her a dreamy smile.

"You don't look so good."

Bridge could sense her worry. "I haven't been feeling well actually. I think maybe something's changed."

Z shut her book. "What do you mean?"

"I mean since you brought me back from…something feels different now."

"Bridge, you did drown, that's bound to leave an impression."

Bridge shook his head. "No, not that, I mean yeah okay that, but there's more to it than that, I think."

"You lost me."

Bridge looked up towards the doorway to see someone walk by. "I think I lost myself." He got up and followed the figure. "See ya later Z."

"Okay." Z was caught off guard, but shook off Bridge's weirdness and went back to her book.

Bridge ran out of the room in search for the person he had just seen run past the doorway. Something was off about them. He took off his glove and waved his hand in front of him to read for any energy signs. There was nothing to follow, so Bridge put his glove back on and walked around the halls in search of a clue. He knew he saw someone, but now there was no one around. Bridge was about to give up when he heard someone yell, but before he could turn towards the sound he was being shoved against the wall. He was face to face with an angry man who he had never seen before.

"What did you do?" The man put his hand around the base of Bridge's neck.

Bridge shivered at the touch, but he did not get any sort of energy from the man. He could feel anger, but he was not sure he needed abilities to feel that.

"I didn't do anything."

The man squeezed tighter. "This is your fault!"

Bridge grabbed the man's hand and tried pulling him off, but his grip was strong. He looked into his eyes and saw a flash of something. Faces. He saw faces from when he was drowning. Bridge shut his eyes and pushed the man away. He fell to the floor and when he opened his eyes again, the man was gone. Bridge was alone in the hallway. He could not breath; he was too scared at what just happened. In shock, Bridge realized he saw the figure with his gloves on, whatever was happening to him, was getting worse.

00000000

Z had finished reading and was heading down the hallway when she saw a terrified looking Bridge sitting against the wall. She ran over to him and knelt down.

"Bridge, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Bridge did not look at her. "I know what's going on."

"What? What are you talking about? Bridge, what happened?"

"I died." He looked at her. "It makes sense now. I brought something back, this isn't good…this is not good."

Z had no idea what Bridge was saying, but when he looked at her she noticed dark bruising on his neck. "Bridge, who did that to you?"

He touched the base of his neck and flinched. "Someone really angry."

Z eyes flared up and she grabbed Bridge. "Come on, we're going to Cruger right now."

Bridge shook his head. "No, they might think…look it's not what you think. Someone didn't do this…I mean someone did, but not a real someone exactly, or not anyone we could see, or you could see. Someone else."

Z tried following. "Who, Bridge?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "A ghost."

"What? Bridge ghosts aren't real, but that is." She pointed to the bruise on his neck.

"No, they are real. I never thought of them like actual beings before. I could always sense people that passed, but never see them. Everyone has energy Z, and even when we die there is energy left behind. Sometimes it's stronger than others, but now, now it's like something has been released. I think I released something…you released something when you saved me." Bridge was still piecing everything together.

"So you're saying when you died, you crossed into some beyond, and when I resuscitated you, it pulled spirits back in with you?" Z was trying to see his side.

Bridge nodded. "Uh huh, and I think they're mad."

"Okay, well if that's true then we need to talk to Cruger, or Kat. You need help with this."

"You don't believe me do you?" Bridge's eyes dropped.

Z smiled. "It's hard to believe okay, but if you say this is happening, then I believe you. And I want to help."

Bridge returned the smile. "Okay."

"Come on, we have to talk to everyone else." She grabbed Bridge's arm and led him to the Command Center.

She saw Syd on the way and told her to follow. When they got to the Command Center Sky and Jack were on the computers, but Kat and Cruger were not there. Syd leaned on the center computer.

"So what's going on?"

The boys joined Syd, realizing Z and Bridge wanted to tell them something.

"Something weird has been going with Bridge lately, and well…I honestly can't really explain it, but he needs help." Z looked at Bridge to go on.

"What's wrong?" Jack became worried about the Green Ranger.

Bridge sighed. "I guess when I drowned, my energy went somewhere, and when Z brought me back, I brought something with me."

The others were trying to follow, and Sky spoke up. "What are you saying?"

"Bridge has been seeing things…Spirits." Z just came out with it.

"Spirits?" Jack's mouth hung open.

"Look I know how it sounds, but they don't have auras, they're really real." Bridge tried explaining.

"They attacked him today, just look at his neck." Z was doing her best to convince them.

Sky looked at the bruising. "You have been having some intense dreams lately."

"You're saying I did this to myself?" Bridge could not believe his roommate.

"And you have been under a lot of stress after what happened." Syd gave a small smile.

"Yeah, because I've been seeing dead people around the base, and they're really, really angry that they're here."

"Look guys none of us understand Bridge's powers better than him, and if he says this is possible than why not believe him? He's been right about a lot before, not to mention the fact that our Commander is a giant blue dog; so I don't think ghosts are that much of a stretch." Z made a good point.

Syd sighed. "Okay, say it's all true. What do they want?"

Bridge knew none of them believed him, but at least they were listening now. "I don't know."

"Okay, well how do we get rid of them, then?" Jack decided to play along.

"I don't know that either. Look this is all really new to me, and it's not like I could ask they guy what he wanted while he was strangling me, so all I know is they're here, and they're mad. Specifically mad at me, maybe because I'm the only one that can see them. I guess if I got ripped out of where I was I would be mad too. Maybe they just want to go back from where they came from." Bridge was trying to piece this together as much as the others. "Not to mention that before I couldn't see them with gloves, but now that's changed too."

"I think we should talk to Kat and Cruger." Z looked at the others.

"Or we could hold off a little while?" Bridge knew that if his friends did not believe him, then it would be impossible to convince anyone else.

"Bridge if what you are saying is actually happening, then don't you think they should know?" Z looked at him with big eyes.

"Yeah, but I'd like to know more before talking to them." Bridge shrugged.

"I agree, we don't need to bring this kind of nonsense to the Commander, unless we can back it up." Sky gave them a stern look.

"So you're saying you'll help?" Z smiled.

Sky rolled his eyes. "I'm saying I'll help figure out what's actually going on."

Jack nodded. "In the meantime just try to act normal…or as normal as you can be."

Bridge opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. "Right."

The rangers were about to leave the room when Kat walked in. "Ah Bridge, just the person I was about to come see."

"Hey, Kat."

"If you are ready for that psych evaluation, Dr. Thomas has an opening in ten minutes." She was busy reading over her papers.

"Uh, I don't know if I'm ready."

Kat looked up. "It's been two days Bridge, physically you are ready to go back to active duty, this evaluation will determine if you are mentally prepared. Why don't you let Dr. Thomas decide, and then we'll go from there." She came closer to him. "I know you are worried, but there is nothing to worry about. You have always handled extreme situations well and with a calm head. You may think you aren't ready to return, but I think getting back out there will help."

"Okay." Bridge kept his head down so Kat would not see the bruising on his neck. He did not want her asking questions.

He made his way out of the Command Center and to Dr. Thomas' office. The doctor was an alien from a distant planet. The only difference in looks between her and other humans was her purple eyes and pointed ears. He knocked on her office door and she opened it.

"Mr. Carson, good of you to join me. Please have a seat." She shut the door behind him and sat down at her desk.

Bridge sat down on the leather chair in front of her desk. He shifted back and forth, not focusing on the doctor.

"Don't be nervous, this is all just a standard evaluation. Now Dr. Manx told me about the incident that occurred a couple of days ago with the alien that robbed that bank. She informed me you drowned and another officer was able to resuscitate you. How have you been recovering from that?"

Bridge nodded. "Good, I guess. "

"Have you had a lot of recurring thoughts about what happened?"

"Well yeah actually. I mean I died for a few minutes, so that's not exactly something you just blow off, plus…" Bridge caught himself before saying anything else.

"Plus what?" Dr. Thomas pushed on.

"Dreams." Bridge was able to change the subject.

"You've been having dreams about what happened?"

Bridge nodded. "Sometimes I wake up and can't breathe, and for a second I feel like I'm drowning again."

"That's a normal reaction." She smiled.

Bridge relaxed a little.

"When you think about going out on active duty again, and fighting criminals, what goes through your mind?"

Bridge shrugged. "I don't know, nothing different if that's what you mean. They are still criminals, I'm still a cop. I know we fight and sometimes we don't always win, but that doesn't make me want to try any less."

"Does it worry you that they still haven't caught the robber?"

"He was just scared, trying to get away."

"And you could feel that?"

Bridge knew she was asking about his abilities and nodded. "Yeah, when he touched me I saw his emotions, felt them. I don't think he would try to kill me on purpose like that, not if he saw me again."

Dr. Thomas gave him a strange look. "Mr. Carson, what happened to your neck?"

His eyes widened and he sank down in his chair. "I, uh. I'm not sure actually…I think maybe when he drowned me."

She had not seen him since the incident, so she seemed to accept this and go on. "What about your fellow teammates?"

Bridge felt a sudden cold chill, but tried to ignore it. "My teammates? What about them?"

"Do they think you're ready to fight again?"

" _This is your fault, you did this to us!"_

Bridge's head snapped to the voices in the room. There were two figures standing in the corner, in front of a tall bookshelf. He could not hear anything Dr. Thomas was saying anymore. All he could do was stare in fear at the man and woman in front of him. Bridge watched, and before his eyes the two people went from being in the corner to right in front of his face. He jumped up and knocked the chair on the ground.

"Mr. Carson, are you okay?"

Bridge ignored the doctor, but tried reasoning with the spirits. "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to bring you back with me, I didn't know, please just leave me alone!" He was backing up against the wall.

They were right in his face, and Bridge had no idea what they were going to do. Even though these were spirits they could still hurt him, and that terrified him. Bridge squeezed his eyes shut, and when he felt something on his arm he shoved it away as hard as he could. "Go away!"

Bridge heard a thud and opened his eyes to see Dr. Thomas on the ground. On his other side the two spirits screamed and threw a bunch of books to the ground before disappearing. Bridge slid down to the ground, and looked at the doctor with wide eyes. He was in trouble for sure.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Trouble

**Thank you K.J. Bollinger and M. for reviewing!**

0000000000

"I didn't mean to."

Dr. Thomas got up off the floor. "Don't move." She walked over to her desk, not taking an eye off of Bridge and called for someone to take Bridge out of her office.

A guard came in and surveyed the situation. He looked at Dr. Thomas for instruction.

"Please restrain Mr. Carson, and get him out of this office."

The guard nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Bridge did not put up a fight as the guard took his morpher and put handcuffs on him. He screwed up, and now he was in big trouble. The guard took him out of the room and led him to the cells. After he walked in, the guard took off his handcuffs and left him alone. Bridge sat down on the bunk and put his head in his hands, he had no idea what he was going to do.

00000000

All the rangers were called into the Command Center where Kat was waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Jack could tell something was off.

"Bridge attacked Dr. Thomas." Kat looked at Cruger.

"Why would he do such a thing?" The Commander did not like this one bit.

"He thinks he's seeing ghosts." Jack sighed.

Kat looked surprised. "And what do you think?"

Jack shook his head and threw his hands in the air. "I don't know, that he's stressed and confused. That drowning pushed him over the edge, and now he thinks he's seeing something."

"Is that what the rest of you think?" Cruger crossed his arms.

The rangers all shrugged and nodded, except for Z.

"I don't think that. I think if Bridge says he's seeing ghosts, then he is. It makes sense…sorta. Look he said that when he drown his energy went somewhere or something, and when I resuscitated him, it dragged those things back with him. He got attacked the other day in the hallway, he has the bruises to prove it." Z was desperate for them to believe her.

"Why don't we go hear Bridge's side?" Kat gave her a sympathetic look and led the rangers to the cells.

"I'm not crazy. I know that's what you are all thinking." Bridge sat on his bunk staring at the rangers who were behind the closed cell door.

"Bridge, maybe-" Syd tried helping, but Bridge cut her off.

"I didn't attack Dr. Thomas, they were there, in the room, and yeah okay I pushed her, but I thought I was pushing them. They are the ones who trashed her office, and they aren't going to stop until they get what they want." Bridge was frustrated.

"What do they want Bridge?" Z tried believing.

"To go home."

Sky was tired of playing along. "Bridge we understand that it's difficult after-"

"No, Sky. I'm not having a psychotic break! I know none of you understand me, but trust me when I say that this is happening. I know how my abilities work and this has been challenging them, and it terrifies me." Bridge looked at Jack. "You said before that you respected the way I think, is that still true?"

Jack looked at the ground.

Bridge turned his attention to Cruger. "Sir, you've always understood that I work in a different way than most people You've never questioned my reasons for why I do things, so don't question me now. Please, if I'm going to get through this I need all your help."

"I still respect you, Bridge." Jack sighed. "We don't always take you seriously, but something is going on, so just tell us what we need to do."

Bridge gave a sigh of relief. "For starters you could let me out of here."

The rangers looked at their Commander.

"Your fellow ranger is in need. I think it's time to help, wouldn't you?" Doggie nodded for the rangers to open the door.

Z smiled and let Bridge out of the cell. Bridge was thankful to get out of there, but now he had to figure out what they were going to do about his current problem.

"So how do we get rid of these things?" Jack decided not to question Bridge about what was happening.

"I have no idea. They came through some type of worm hole or something with me, and now they're mad. I'm sure they just want to go back."

"So maybe we should find them then?" Syd looked at Bridge.

"Okay, but how? They keep coming to me." Bridge did not know how to handle this.

Z was thinking. "They're attracted to you, so maybe it can work the other way?"

Bridge gave her a look. "What like psychically sniff them out?"

Z shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

Bridge nodded. "Okay."

Everyone followed Bridge as he exited the cell area. He wanted to get away from there. He stopped once he got out of the door and closed his eyes. If these spirits could find him so easily, then he should be able to sense them. Bridge opened his eyes and began walking, he would often stop and look both directions when he got to a hallway, but no one said anything as they followed. Bridge was getting close to the dormitories when the lights surged.

"That's odd." Kat looked at the lights.

Bridge continued on, but when he turned the corner, several cadets were walking towards them. One stopped and held his hands out.

"You may not want to go down there, something is messed up with the plumbing and there's water flooding the halls."

Cruger hummed to himself. "Carry on cadet, we'll take a look."

"Yes, Sir." The cadet saluted and continued on past them.

"I don't like this." Syd was beginning to get creeped out.

"None of us like this Syd." Jack was cautious as they continued down the hallway.

Bridge made a sudden stop and grabbed his head.

"Hey, you okay?" Z stepped closer to him.

Bridge took a deep breath and looked forward. "They're here."

The rangers stayed back as Bridge walked forward on the wet floors. There were four figures standing in front of him, all very dead looking. They stared at him as he approached. Their whispers flooded Bridge's ears.

"Look, I know you're all upset, but I want to help. You want to go home right? Just tell me how, and I'll help you." Bridge was shaking.

The figures stared for another moment, before screaming and diving for Bridge. He never had time to dodge the attack, before he was scratched in the chest and thrown against the wall. The other rangers gasped at the invisible force.

" _You did this to us! You'll pay for this!"_ The spirits screamed before disappearing.

Bridge was on the ground, leaning against the wall where he landed. He put his hand to his chest and inspected his wound. He had long scratches going across his chest, he pressed his hand against it to stop the bleeding. Bridge looked up at the others.

"Believe me now?"

The rangers ran over to Bridge to help him up. Jack was astonished at what just happened.

"I'm sorry man."

"It's okay." Bridge winced. "I don't know if I'd believe me either."

Kat came over. "We need to get that looked at."

They all went down to the infirmary where Kat bandaged Bridge up.

"Well talking to them didn't seem to work, anyone got any other ideas?" Sky leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"An exorcist maybe?" Syd was only half joking.

"Well whatever we decide, I don't think you should try seeking these things out again. They could kill you." Z did not like how this was playing out.

"They won't stop." Bridge sighed.

All the rangers dispersed to try and figure out how to stop these spirits from doing any more damage to the base, and their fellow ranger. Later that day Z found bridge sitting on a chair in the Rec-Room. She came over to him and sat down.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bridge looked down at his chest. "Yeah, it'll heal just fine."

"I'm not talking about that."

Bridge looked at her. "Oh. Then no, not really."

Z smiled. "We'll figure this out Bridge."

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Bridge?"

The Green Ranger sighed. "Maybe that day I wasn't meant to come back. I don't think you should have saved me."

"Are you saying you were supposed to die?" Z could not believe her ears.

"I brought those things with me. If I had just stayed dead then none of this would be happening."

"Bridge, if you stayed dead then you wouldn't be here anymore. I don't care if all this stuff is happening because I brought you back. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Any of us would. You were not supposed to die Bridge. This is just another thing for us to fight." Z was in tears at his words.

Bridge appreciated what she was saying, but he could not help, but think he was supposed to drown that day. "I don't know. Maybe I'm missing something about that day. It's all fuzzy."

"Then get on your head and think." Z gave him a stern look.

Bridge smiled a little and flipped over onto his head. Z was right, he needed to get his thoughts straight, and figure out what he was missing.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Weapons

**Thank you K.J. Bollinger, Catgox, M. , Super-Silent-K for reviewing!**

000000000

Gruumm was sitting on his throne when two guards threw Piggy in front of him.

The Emperor growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Piggy approached with caution. "I may have some new information that would please you, oh Great One."

Gruumm leaned forward. "What is it?"

"A few days ago there was a robbery, and one of the criminals was able to best the Green Ranger."

"Is he no longer a problem?" Gruumm was pleased at the sound of the Green Ranger's demise.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why are you telling me this?" Gruumm slammed his fist on his throne.

"The Green Ranger did die, but Z was able to bring him back." Piggy rushed to get the rest out. "Since then there has been this imbalance to the world. A very negative energy, I'm sure you've felt it."

Gruumm hummed a little to himself. "I have noticed such an energy, but why bring this information to me?"

"I-I think this could be an opportune time to strike, my Lord." Piggy flinched back.

Mora was giddy about the news. "This is great. Haven't you ever noticed how bazaar the Green one is? He has this energy that we could use. If something is going wrong out there we can transfer that negative energy."

"Yes, enough to wipe out those pesky S.P.D rangers. Good work Piggy." Gruumm nodded at the alien.

"Thank you sir, thank you." Piggy left.

"Mora, what will it take to make a weapon that can transfer energy?" Gruumm wanted to set their plan into motion.

"Hmmm…" Mora twiddled her fingers together. "Not long if I draw it up, we can use the Green Ranger to power the entire thing. With that kind of energy Earth will be yours."

Gruumm laughed. "Get to drawing."

Mora smiled and left to go start drawing up a weapon.

00000000

Bridge flipped over from hand stand position. "I've got it!"

Z perked up. "You remember something?"

Bridge nodded. "There was a light and a bunch of faces, but I don't think it was a light at all, I think it was some kind of door. I think I was going through it when you resuscitated me. The door never got shut and now these spirits are leaking out." Bridge gave a distant look.

"What else, Bridge?"

"All of them, they all died in violent ways, that's part of why they are so angry."

Z shook out of her thoughts. "So how do we close this door?"

Bridge gave her a side glance. "I have to shut it."

"By dying again? No, Bridge that's not happening."

"It will only get worse the longer it's open. The world is imbalanced now because of this, I can feel it. It's all wrong."

"We'll find another way."

"I'm not supposed to be here, Z."

Z glared. "We're finding another way to stop this Bridge, you understand me?"

Bridge sighed, and nodded. "I'm gonna go get some food." Bridge jumped up a little and headed out the door.

Z had a feeling Bridge just wanted to get away from the talk they were having, but she was thrown off by his sudden hunger. Z decided to go talk to the rest of the team about her new knowledge on the entire situation.

Z found the others in the control room researching what they could. Jack was the first to notice her enter the room.

"What's up, Z?"

She sat down on the one of the chairs. "It's Bridge. I guess he remembered some things when he drowned, and now he thinks he has to die to stop all this."

"What?" Sky came over.

"I told him we'd find another way, but now I'm more worried about all this than before."

"Where's Bridge now?" Syd was worried too.

"Went to go eat, but I think we should keep a close eye on him."

The rangers all agreed and headed down to the cafeteria to check on Bridge. None of them wanted to see Bridge get hurt, and they especially did not want him to die. They had to figure this out before it was too late. When they got to the cafeteria, they found Bridge with a stack of toast. They all sat down at the table with him.

"Hey guys, anyone want any toast? It's buttery."

They all said no, so Bridge continued to work on his pile.

"Z told us what you figured out." Jack did not want to beat around the bush.

"Look, I know it's not a plan any of us want to see happen, but it may be the only way to stop all this." Bridge took another bite.

"We'll find another way." Z was adamant about that.

"You should get some rest, you look terrible." Sky hoped some sleep would help the Green Ranger.

Bridge shook his head. "It's too much, I can't…every time I shut my eyes. I'm not tired."

"Bridge, you have to try and sleep, at the rate you're going you'll pass out from exhaustion." Syd gave him a look.

He did not say anything, but continued to eat his toast. After he was done, Sky stood up and straightened his jacket.

"Alright, come on. You're getting rest."

Bridge sighed, but got up to follow Sky. He could not stand the icy glare of his best friend. Once they were in their room, Bridge got ready for bed and got under the covers. He was too nervous to close his eyes, something did not feel right.

"Bridge I can feel your anxiety from here. Just close your eyes, I'm not going anywhere." Sky was reading the S.P.D handbook on his bed.

"That's easy to say when you can't see them." Bridge sunk down into his pillows, he did not realize how exhausted he was until he felt the comfort of his bed.

Sky smiled a little when he noticed the Green Ranger was out as soon as he shut his eyes. He just hoped he would be able to get some much needed rest. About an hour later, Sky crawled under his own covers and fell asleep as well. He was not sure how long this lasted, but he would guess not long before Bridge woke him up. In his sleep Sky felt the room grow colder, making him pull his covers tighter. What he did not notice, was the intense breathing that woke up Bridge.

At first Bridge thought Sky was snoring, and then he thought he was snoring, but the noise continued to get louder and louder. Bridge felt the cold air, and woke up. Something was breathing in his ear. He opened his eyes to see a girl right over his bed. He went to get up, but she pushed him down, adding pressure to his chest. The claw marks he had received earlier hurt, but he could barely breathe. Bridge looked over towards Sky's bed, but instead he saw a man standing in the way. He began to hear the whispers again. They were so loud. He struggled, but more hands pushed down on him. Bridge struggled under the weight of the girl.

Sky could sense something wrong in the room. He opened his eyes, and looked at Bridge. He could not see him in the dark, but he was making strange noises. Sky reached over and turned on his desk lamp. Bridge was not asleep, but staring at the ceiling in horror. He looked like he was trying to get up, but not having luck.

"Bridge?" Sky pushed his covers off and leaned up.

Bridge only whimpered in response.

"Bridge!" Sky jumped out of bed and grabbed Bridge's shoulders. He was pushed back onto his own bed by an unseen force.

Before Sky could stand back up, Bridge took a deep breath and scrambled to the corner of his bed where it met the wall. He huddled into a ball and took deep, shaky breaths. Sky got up and made his way over to him.

"Hey." Sky reached over to touch Bridge's shoulder, but the boy flinched. It seemed to get his attention though.

Bridge looked at Sky with fear in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore. Every time I close my eyes it gets more terrifying."

Sky sat down. "What happened?"

"I heard her breathing, and then they held me down. I couldn't move, and I don't know what to do anymore." Bridge shook his head.

"It's okay, Bridge. We're going to fix this, alright? Just trust us. You're going to get through this." Sky did not know what to do either.

Bridge stayed in the corner of his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. He did not say anything for the rest of the night. Sky tried reaching out to him, but the boy just stared straight ahead with wide eyes. When morning came, Sky did not realize he had fallen back to sleep, but he looked over at Bridge, and found him in the same spot.

"Come on Bridge, why don't you come get some breakfast."

Bridge squeezed his arms tighter around his knees and shook his head.

"I'll bring you back something." Sky sighed and left the room. He met up with others in the cafeteria.

Z noticed Sky come in alone. "Hey Sky, where's Bridge?"

"Won't come out of our room. Something attacked us last night." Sky got food and sat down.

"Wait, us? You got attacked too?" Jack could tell there was something in Sky's eyes.

Sky shrugged. "I woke up and Bridge looked like he was stuck in the bed. I got up to check on him, but something threw me back onto my bed. He shot up after that and huddled into the corner. Hasn't moved since."

"This is getting worse then." Jack knew they needed to figure out something, and fast.

Sky nodded.

"We can't let Bridge die." Z stared at the table.

"We won't, Z." Syd looked at the guys.

Sky finished his food, and grabbed some toast to bring to Bridge. He was on his way back to their room, when Bridge ran into him, making him drop the toast on the ground. Sky caught Bridge, who looked like he was running away from something.

Bridge backed into Sky after running away from the figures in his room. Sky was holding him up, but he could not keep his eyes off of the girl in the doorway. One minute she was looking down, and the next she was in his face.

" _Help us!"_ She reached out for him, but before she could touch him, she disappeared.

Bridge gripped Sky's arm.

Sky helped Bridge stand up straight. "Are you okay?"

Bridge stared at the spot the girl disappeared. "They're gone."

Sky was confused. "That's good then, right?"

"No. I don't think it is." Bridge had a feeling things were about to get worse.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Searching

**Thank you K.J. Bollinger and M. for reviewing!**

00000000

"How are these spirit things being gone a bad thing?" Sky was following a frantic Bridge down the hallway.

"It's not right, it's not supposed to be like this. Things like that don't just disappear, and they don't cry out for help. Something's wrong." Bridge stopped in the doorway of the control room.

The others were already in there, and they noticed the distress happening.

Z hopped off of her chair. "What's up?"

Sky sighed. "Apparently whatever Bridge has been seeing is gone, but he's not happy about it."

"There's more to it, Sky." Bridge was on the computer.

Z came over to him. "Hey, what happened?"

Bridge stopped typing and looked at her. "It's different now. They're still here, I can feel it, but they aren't here."

Z was not following.

"I think something worse is going to happen." Bridge went back to looking at the computer.

"What are you doing?" Syd looked at the screen.

"Looking for energy readings. Seeing if there's a surge of anything. Those spirits carry a lot of energy and something took them." Bridge seemed to know what he was doing.

"Bridge, I don't think you should be looking for something that's trying to hurt you." Jack tried stopping the Green Ranger, but he would not listen.

Bridge stopped typing. "I don't get it, there's nothing. Maybe the computer can't pick something like this up. Maybe only I can."

Bridge looked up from the computer, before storming out of the room. The others exchanged looks and followed him, afraid he was going to leave S.P.D. To their relief, Bridge only went to the Rec-Room where he stood on his head and shut his eyes. The others did not really understand why he did this, but they all took a seat to wait for him to come to a conclusion about what was going on.

At first Bridge was trying to clear his mind and sort out his thoughts by standing on his head, but the longer he stayed in the that position the more tired he grew. With all the thoughts dropping down to his head, so was the weight of exhaustion. Bridge did not realize how little sleep he had gotten since everything started, and now there was nothing that could grab him in the middle of the night. Bridge kept his eyes shut and let sleep engulf him. He was leaning on the side of the couch so he did not fall over once he fell asleep.

"Is he snoring?" Jack listened to the soft noises coming from Bridge.

Sky shook his head. "I don't get how he does that."

"He's one of a kind I guess." Z smiled as she watched the Green Ranger sleep.

Bridge was in a blissful sleep for all of ten minutes before the nightmares came. His mind went into a swirl of energy, and all he would see were the faces he had been seeing for the last couple of days. Those spirits were in agony all screaming for help. Bridge saw some type of machine; it was being powered by them. He could hear laughing in the back of his mind, and when he turned to look he saw Gruumm. The evil emperor was behind the disappearance of the spirits. Bridge could feel that the machine was not anything good. It was a weapon. He knew he had to find them, he had to help. Bridge ran towards the machine, but before he could get to it he saw flames.

The others were not paying attention when Bridge suddenly woke up and flipped over. He fell onto the floor, but sprung to his feet before the others could react.

"Bridge?" Z could tell something was not right.

"Gruumm took them. He's going to use them as some sort of weapon. I have to find them before it's too late." Bridge started to leave the room, but Jack caught him before he got out the door.

"Hey, hey you can't just go searching for Gruumm right now."

Bridge looked at him like was stupid. "I have to. There's no other choice."

"Bridge, you aren't going anywhere." Sky gave him a look.

"Fine, fine, we'll figure out another way, but-" Before Bridge could finish the alarm went off.

All the rangers looked at Bridge.

Bridge put his hands in the air. "I'm staying right here, just go. It'll be fine."

The others were hesitant, but left. Bridge gave a sigh of relief at the alarm, this was his chance. The first thing Bridge did was find R.I.C, he knew the dog could help him. He wandered around a few minutes before finding R.I.C in an empty lab.

"R.I.C! Come here, boy." Bridge patted his leg to get the dog's attention.

R.I.C jumped up, wagged his tail, and ran up to Bridge.

"Good, boy. Now listen carefully okay, I need you to find my morpher."

R.I.C's eyes were computing what Bridge had just said, and then he ran off. Bridge just hoped the dog understood what he was asking. He waited there for a few more minutes, before the dog came back; morpher in his mouth.

"Yes! Good job R.I.C!" Bridge smiled as he grabbed his morpher. He was about to the leave the room, when he turned around and looked back at the robot. "R.I.C, record."

00000000

The other rangers had been fighting off krybots for a while. They were getting tired, but robots continued to come from every direction.

"What are we doing here?" Z kneed one in the stomach.

"I thought that was kind of obvious Z!" Jack dodged a punch.

Z gave a spin kick. "No, I mean, what is the point of this. I don't see any other monsters, or place these guys are protecting."

The other rangers realized what Z was trying to say. She was right, usually there was another alien, or something about to get stolen, but this time there was nothing.

"She's right, there has been no point to this entire fight." Syd flipped a krybot on the ground.

Sky punched one in the face. "This is a distraction."

"Then let's finish this!" Jack got out his blaster and began shooting the krybots.

The other rangers followed suit, and before they knew it the krybots were just a pile of scrap. No more came after they took out the initial wave.

"Somethin's not right about all this." Z had a bad feeling.

"Let's get back." Jack ran back to his cruiser, and the others followed.

Once they got back to S.P.D. they quickly noticed something missing.

"He's gone." Sky looked at the others.

They were about to go look for Bridge, when R.I.C came into the room and barked.

"Not now, boy." Syd began to walk past him, but the dog barked again and a hologram popped out above his back.

"Guys, wait!" Z sat Bridge's face on the hologram.

"He must have left us a message." Jack was intrigued.

"R.I.C, play." Syd started the video.

" _Hey guys, sorry I left. I'm sure you noticed that or else you wouldn't be watching this video right now. I know you wanted to figure out another way, but this is the only way. I saw what I needed to do, I know how this needs to pan out…pan out what a weird phrase, I mean how does something pan?" Bridge shook his head. "Anyways you guys need to listen to me very carefully. You have to destroy the machine no matter what. Don't worry about me, it will literally mean saving the world. Destroy it. And Z, you can bring me back again. I know you can. You may not think you'll be able to, but I'll be listening for you, I just may take longer to come around than before. Okay I have to go now, hopefully this video and those krybots have stalled you enough so I can do what needs to be done." Bridge started to reach for R.I.C to stop recording, but then he froze. "Oh, and if I don't see you guys again, don't blame yourselves. It may not end up how it should, but I know you all tried, I'm okay. I promise everything that happens is for the better. Bye." Bridge stopped recording._

The rangers stood there in awe for a second.

"He's gonna try to sacrifice himself to stop whatever's gonna happen with those spirits." Z held back tears.

"We need to find Bridge, now." Jack was already out of the room, with the others in toe.

They had no idea where Bridge was, but they knew he did not have a lot of time. Not long after they began to look, Kat rang the rangers.

"Bridge's morpher just activated, I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Thanks, Kat. Let's go!" Jack led the others to where Bridge was, they had to save him before it was too late.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	7. Lost

**Thank you M. and K.J. Bollinger for reviewing!**

00000000

After Bridge left S.P.D he closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the spirits that were haunting him. He knew he could do it, he had to. He just hoped he was prepared for what was to come once he found what he was looking for. As he walked, Bridge could feel the negative energy get stronger. He led himself to a warehouse where he knew bad things were waiting for him on the inside. Bridge entered the building and was greeted by Mora, a monster, and several krybots.

"See I told you he'd come." Mora rolled her eyes.

Bridge's eyes were not focused on the villains, but the giant machine he had dreamed about. The spirits were trapped inside a large tube, he could see the dark energy swirling around.

"Admiring our newest invention?" Mora smiled. "These trapped souls give off loads of energy, and once we connect you to it, there will be enough power to blow up the entire city."

"I can't let you do that." Bridge brought his focus back to Mora.

"You really don't have a choice. Get him!"

The monster, who had large drill-like cones on his head, and krybots came towards Bridge.

Bridge grabbed his morpher. "S.P.D emergency!"

Bridge morphed and began fighting off the assailants. At first Bridge was doing pretty well, but no one could take on that many bad guys alone. Soon enough the krybots had a hold of him, and the monster grabbed him and threw him against a wall, causing him to slide onto the concrete. Bridge de-morphed and was lying on the ground. The monster came over and hauled him to his feet. Bridge struggled, not because he thought he could get away, no he knew from the start he was going in that machine, but because he needed to stall so the others could get there in time. The monster struggled to get Bridge close to the machine, but eventually they were all standing in front of it.

"Take off his gloves, get him in there." Mora commanded the coned monster.

Bridge squeezed his hands into fists, but it took now time for his jacket and gloves to be ripped off and thrown to the ground. Bridge focused as he was being shoved into the machine. In front of the large tube that held the spirits was a clear rectangular box with restraints in it. As he was pushed in and strapped down, Bridge could feel sharp prongs dig into his hands. They were going to steal all his energy and combine it with the spirits to blow up the city. The lid latched, but before the monster could press the start button, the other rangers showed up.

"Bridge!" Z ran in with the others. They knew they needed to get to Bridge before that machine did, whatever it was it did.

"Sorry rangers, you're too late to save your precious city." Mora slammed her hand on the start button, and disappeared. She did not want to be around when the machine went off.

In Mora's place was the monster, and several Troobians. They were all blocking the rangers' way to the machine. They all knew that had to get to it, and fast. The rangers fought hard to get to Bridge. Something was happening inside. They saw a black swirl of energy glow as the entire machine began to shake. Bridge was struggling inside the glass case he was being kept in. He was yelling out in pain, which made the rangers fight harder. It did not take long for the rangers to take out all the krybots, but the monster and few blue heads were still standing in their way. All the rangers attacked, and Jack used the distraction to get to the machine.

"Guys there's no off switch on this thing!" Jack was scanning the entire board for a way to shut off the giant mechanism.

The monster noticed Jack was messing with the machine and turned to attack him. Sky used this moment to knock the monster down and contain him in a card. Z and Syd finished taking out the blue heads, and they all ran over to Jack.

"I don't think there's any way to stop this." Jack was looking for a solution, but the machine was not built to stop. It was built for one thing, and that was to destroy the city.

Sky and Jack tried to pry the door open Bridge was in, but it was sealed tight. The machine was getting louder, and the energy brighter. Bridge had his eyes squeezed shut.

"No."

Everyone looked at Z, who staring at Bridge inside the case.

"It's like he said. We have to destroy it."

"That would kill him, Z." Jack kept looking for another solution.

"Maybe not, I trust Bridge, and he said we have to do this. It's either that or we let the city be destroyed."

None of them wanted to do it, but they were running out of time. They all stepped back and aimed a cannon blaster at the machine. They aimed at the control panel.

"I'm sorry, Bridge, fire!" Jack shouted the command, he paused before pulling the trigger.

As the blast left the canon, the rangers watched in almost slow motion as it hit the control panel, and exploded. The machine began to make a terrible screeching noise. The energy in the tube began to move quicker, and then it all seemed to be heading straight for Bridge. What happened next was something none of them would ever forget.

Bridge screamed. A scream so agonizing, all the rangers cringed at the sound. It was as if the Green Ranger was being electrocuted; his body went into spasms, and then silence.

The rangers un-morphed as they ran to him. The door of the case opened, and they pulled Bridge out, careful to take the prongs out of his hands. They laid Bridge on the ground, and Z felt for a pulse.

"He's dead."

"Z you have to try and bring him back." Sky's eyes were bloodshot, he could not stand this.

Z shook her head. "I don't know if I can this time, this isn't like before."

"Please Z."

000000000

Bridge was lost in a swirl of darkness and pain. When the rangers destroyed the machine, all the spirits went into him. He saw all their lives at once. They all had died violent deaths; deaths that Bridge could now feel. He knew he needed to try and focus, because he still had a job to do. There were so many voices and images going through his head, Bridge could barely think. All of a sudden he felt like he was being pulled. He looked to see a door, just like the one he had seen when he drowned, the door that started it all. The spirits were trying to pull him through, they wanted to go back to where they came, and they were trying to take him with them.

"No!"

Bridge needed to time this out to a tee. The spirits were dragging him through the darkness and closer to the door. He knew they needed to go through it, but he did not want to be stuck in there with them. The voices were so loud he could barely hear himself think. He felt like he was a part of them now. When they reached the door, Bridge could hear a loud humming; all the spirits were going through. Wherever he was felt like one big ball of energy. They were all around him. He grabbed onto something, he was not even sure what it was, but it felt like the door frame. He could not let them take him. Bridge pulled himself with all his strength. He had to shut the door. He had to shut the door. All the spirits were in, but Bridge was still being pulled. His fingers were slipping, soon he thought he would be on the other side. He shut his eyes and grabbed the door, he screamed as he thrust himself past it and slammed the door behind him.

Silence.

The door was shut, and it began to fade away. Bridge gave out a sigh of relief before he felt like he was falling. The spirits were gone, but now Bridge was still stuck between planes. After what seemed like forever, Bridge landed in water. He was sinking fast. He could not hold his breath as the water dragged him down. Bridge was drowning again. He was going to die, for real this time. Bridge closed his eyes and thought at least the city was saved, and the spirits were back where they belonged.

00000000000

 **AN: Was that mean? One more chapter left! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Hope

**Special thank to M. for reviewing every chapter! You are amazing, and your reviews always make me smile!**

 **AN: Last chapter!**

00000000

Z had been giving Bridge CPR for the last five minutes. She could not give up on him, but this time was different. He did not drown, he was hooked up to a machine that stole his energy and then electrocuted him to death. She wanted to believe she could bring him back, but she was losing hope fast.

The other rangers did not want Z to give up; they could not bear to watch Bridge lying so still. This could not be it, Bridge could not be dead. No one wanted to believe it, but as the minutes went by, it was becoming more and more like the truth.

000000000

Bridge had almost given up hope. He could feel himself dying. His energy was fading out. There was nothing he could do anymore.

" _Please Bridge. Come back to me."_

Bridge could barely hear the sound of Z's voice, but he still heard it. She was calling to him, just like he asked her to. He needed to reach her, she was his last hope of ever getting out of there. Bridge had almost no strength left, but scraped up what he could and tried swimming up. He felt like he was just treading water; darkness began to trickle around his eyes. He was not going to make it.

The weariness had crept in, and all Bridge wanted to do was close his eyes and be done. Just as he was about to give up, he felt something touch his bare hand. He felt a warm energy encompass him. The energy was leading him to the surface of the water, he was floating back up.

" _Come on, Bridge."_ Z's voice was getting louder.

The rangers all watched as Z begged Bridge to come back to the living. She held his hand tight. This could not be it. The others watched as all of a sudden Z perked up. She looked at his hand, she felt it twitch.

"Bridge?" Z looked at him for a minute before trying CPR again. Maybe there was still a chance.

She let go of his hand and began pressing on his chest. She then blew air into his lungs. She knew she felt him. Z kept trying until she felt Bridge's entire body tremor. It reminded her of when she brought him back after drowning, but instead of coughing up water, this time Bridge began to cough up blood.

Bridge coughed and gasped, and he made a desperate attempt to get air back into his lungs. He could taste thick copper, and his whole body burned. Bridge shook, as he tried to breathe.

"Bridge, it's okay, just take slow breaths, alright?" Z rubbed his back as the boy gasped for breath.

Bridge was still gasping, but he managed to look up at the others. He looked at them all funny, he was having trouble seeing. Bridge reached out for Z.

Between rasps he spoke. "Such a warm orangey, yellow." His eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out.

Z caught him before his head hit the ground. She was still worried, but her tears had turned into that of joy.

Sky let out a sigh of relief, and noticed why Bridge had looked at them all strange. "His gloves, where are they?"

Syd began to look around, until she spotted the discarded gloves on the ground. "Here." She came over and put them on. "That should be better."

Jack took out his morpher and composed himself before calling Kat. "K-Kat. We need a medical unit now."

"Is he okay?" The voice on the other line was filled with worry.

"I think he will be, but he needs checked out."

"There's one on its way, just sit tight."

The rangers waited until the medical unit arrived. Z continued to hold Bridge's head in her lap. His breathing had evened out, but he had not stirred since he passed out.

Once the medical until arrived, the rangers followed them back to base and waited on edge for news about Bridge. Kat had come out of the infirmary after an hour with him.

"He's going to be alright." Kat stopped the rangers as they all ran up to her. "He needs rest more than anything. Physically, he'll be okay."

"And mentally?" Sky knew how his roommate could get on his bad days, he could not imagine how Bridge was right now.

"Right now he is too out of it for a proper exam, but I think he's in for a bit of a rocky road to recovery. In time, and with all your help, I think he'll be just fine." Kat seemed sure of this.

"When can we see him?" Z gave pleading eyes to Dr. Manx.

"Like I said he needs rest, so he does not need any visitors right now." The rangers started to complain, but Kat cut them off. "However, if you want to sit with him one at a time, I would allow that."

The rangers were disappointed, but understood. They agreed to take turns watching over the Green Ranger. They all argued as to who would be first, but Jack decided since he was Red Ranger her could go first. That led Sky to argue being blue let him sit in second. Each ranger stayed for a few hours, and then switched out. Bridge was going to be asleep for a long time, but when it came to Z's turn, she hoped she would be able to see his blue eyes again soon.

Bridge seemed so still in the bed. She was happy that there was no more blood; that was an image permanently burned into her brain. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep. He looked young too. Granted he was the youngest of all of them, but only by a year or two. Bridge always had a child-like innocence to him, but looking at him now, she hated to think about everything he had been through. On top of being so still, Bridge had several tubes and wires attached to him. He had an IV for the pain, and to keep him hydrated, and wires to monitor his body. No one wanted to see the Green Ranger in such a position.

Z was falling asleep in the chair she was sitting in when she heard a small moan come from Bridge. Z perked up, and leaned towards him. She watched as his eyes moved under his closed lids. His eyes began to creep open. At first he needed to adjust to the light, and then Z noticed that glazed over look she had seen before.

"Hey there sleepy head." Z put a hand on his arm.

Bridge flinched a little, but then realized where he was. "Z?"

Z smiled. "I'm here."

"I don't feel very good."

"Shhh, it's okay just go back to sleep."

Bridge shut his eyes and was back to sleep soon after. Z sighed. She supposed his acknowledgment of her was a good sign. Z waited a little longer before switching out with Syd. She wished she could have stayed until Bridge woke up again, but she knew that was not fair to the others. All the rangers ended up camping out in the rec-room. None of them wanted to miss news on their fellow ranger. Syd came in soon after the sun came out, and one after another each ranger got the sleep out of their eyes and turned to her.

"He woke up again, but Kat kicked me out so she could run more tests." She flopped down on the couch and grabbed a pillow. "I'm really worried."

"Did he say anything?" Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Bridge babble mostly, but he didn't seem too confused. I didn't get much time before Kat came in."

"He'll be okay." Sky had to believe that.

About an hour later Kat came in and smiled at the group of worried teens. "Bridge wants to see you all."

"Are sure that's a good idea?" Z was worried about that many people being in the room.

"He said it would be alright, in fact he can feel your worry all the way from there, so putting your minds at ease will probably help him rest easier." Kat left the room and the rangers followed.

When the rangers got into the room, they found Bridge in a lot better shape than he had been before. He was sitting up and alert, but they could all see the weariness in his eyes. He smiled as his friends entered.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever get to see you guys again."

"You gave us quite a scare back there." Jack smiled at the Green Ranger.

"You okay?" Z was afraid of the answer.

Bridge took a deep breath and blinked a few times. "I have a lot going on up here, but yeah I'll be okay. Especially if you all stop worrying so much, you make it hard to get any sleep."

The others laughed, but seeing Bridge joke did help the uneasy feelings they were having.

Bridge squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. "Okay, I'm going back to sleep now."

He laid back into his pillows more and the rangers took that as their cue to leave. They were all a little more relieved after seeing Bridge. Sky came back a few hours later to sit with him. Bridge stirred a little and woke up. He blinked a few times before turning his attention to Sky.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sky smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused mostly."

Sky laughed a little. "Well there's nothing new there. So these spirits or whatever, their gone?"

Bridge nodded. "I think so. I closed the door they were coming in through, and since I'm not being thrown across the room I think we're in the clear now."

"Good." Sky was silent for a moment. "That really scared me Bridge. I thought..."

"I'm not. I'm mean I was, but not anymore. Alive and well…well maybe not all well, but getting there."

"You shouldn't have gone alone."

Bridge smiled a little. "It was the only way to get rid of those things and not get the city blown up."

"You almost got it blown up anyway."

"You guys listened. You saved me."

Sky shrugged. "There was no other option Bridge, of course we saved you. We would have no matter what."

Bridge smiled. "Hey, have you talked to Dr. Thomas?"

Sky laughed. "Yeah, I don't think you can ever get near her again. She thinks you're insane."

"I hope she doesn't try to get me off the team." A flash of worry spread across Bridge's face.

"None of us will let her do that. Most of all Cruger. Don't worry about that stuff Bridge, you'll be back on the team as soon as you're ready."

Bridge stayed in the infirmary for a few more days before being released. He tried to act like everything was fine, but the others could tell he was more off than normal. Z found him looking out the window in the rec-room.

Z sat down next to him and punched him in the arm. Bridge jumped and rubbed his arm where she hit him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For dying twice in the same week. That was two more times than I ever wanted to see you like that."

Bridge gave her a small smile. "Oh, sorry."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I have you to thank for that." Bridge sighed. "Before I was just floating in this darkness, I was about to give up, but I heard you calling for me. I would have never made it back without you."

"I wasn't sure I could get you back." Z held back tears.

"But you did, and that's all that matters."

Z smiled a little, before asking Bridge was she had wanted to since he woke up. "What happened to you in there?"

Bridge looked at the ground. "Probably one of the scariest moments of my life. When those spirits went into me it was like I was all of them at once. I saw their whole lives, their whole deaths. None of them died naturally." Bridge shuddered. "They were pulling me, and I couldn't get back, and now I remember everything, and it's hard to keep track of what's my thoughts and what's theirs."

"Oh, Bridge." Z put a hand on his shoulder. "Look anytime you need help sorting out your memories from whatever is floating through your head, I'm here."

Bridge smiled. "Thanks, I may need to take you up on that."

"You'll be okay."

"I know, it's just going to take some time, but I know you're here to help."

"Always."

Bridge smiled. He felt so lucky to have such amazing friends in his life. He knew that no matter what happened in the future, they would all be there for him no matter what.

00000000

 **AN: The End! Thank you all so much for reading, I hope that did not disappoint!**


End file.
